


The Girl

by someone357



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone357/pseuds/someone357
Summary: She finally looked back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm posting. I know that Bill's and Hilary's library encounter may be an overrated subject but i wanted to give it a try. My first language is not english, so I'm apologizing beforehand for possible errors. Criticism is wellcome, and please leave some feedback. I would love to hear your opinion.

There he was again, looking at her. He was almost hypnotized by her beauty: thick, frizzy hair, big glasses hiding those marvellous eyes, the cutest nose he has ever seen, and oh those pink lips... At a first sight, you wouldn't say she was the prettiest face he has ever met, but her beauty transcended what meets the eye. It was way beyond this world. Starting from those big blue eyes, he could get lost in, reaching her soul, her essence. She was beautiful in and out. He knew she wasn't just the typical girl. She was so different from his previous girlfriends, yet she somehow managed to catch him in her web. And the best part was that she didn't even know. She had no idea what effect she had. 

 

He couldn't help it. Couldn't stop staring every time she passed by. Still, he didn't have the courage to speak to her. She was like a muse, a goddess, heaven's prototype sent to earth. How could he, knowing who he was, approach her? He was Bill Clinton. A Yale student from Arkansas. A womanizer, as most people called him. He had every girl he ever wanted. No woman has ever denied him. He would just use his charm and every blonde sweetheart would fall straight in his arms. Yet, she was so different. He was almost scared to initiate contact. What would he say to her, without making a fool of himself? How could he show her how much she already meant to him, without even knowing her name? 

 

He wanted her to notice him, but at the same time he wished she never did. It was strange for him to feel this way. Usually he was confident and straightforward. Now... it was something he never felt before and he didn't know how to handle it. He could have talked to her many times before. He was inches away from tapping her back and saying 'hi'. He never did. It was starting to be ridiculous. He was a man for God's sake. How could he not just talk to her? He made a decision right then and there. He would introduce himself to her the next time he saw her.

 

The next day he was in the library studying with some classmates. Then it happened. It was as if the world stopped for a second. Maybe not the whole world, but his for sure did take a break from spinning. She entered the library. Long hair falling over her shoulders, the same big glasses covering half of her face and she was smiling. Oh that rare smile of hers she didn't show very often. He smiled too, staring at her, forgetting everything around him. He couldn't even hear his classmates anymore. She was his focus point. His world started revolving around her. She, whose name he didn't even know. She took a seat on the other side of the library, but he could still see her. As he kept looking at her, his heart started beating faster and faster. She was looking back. The first time they made eye contact. He couldn't help but stare. He didn't have the strength to look away. She got up and started walking towards him. That walk of hers as if she was a goddess  dancing through mortals. Elegant, yet confident. Gentle, but bold. She got him under her spell and she had no idea, nor did she intend to do so. 

 

She was standing in front of him. She was shorter than him and because of that he suddenly felt the urge to protect her, even though he knew she didn't need his protection. She was strong enough on her own. Her blue eyes met his and he lost it. He heard her ask something but couldn't make out what it was. She looked at him a little confused and repeated "If you're gonna keep staring at me, and I keep staring back, we should at lest know each other's names. I'm Hillary Rodham. Who are you?" Her voice was music to his ears. Music that he wished never stopped playing. In that moment he didn't know who he was anymore. The only thing he was aware of, was the fact that he was falling for her. Fast. He somehow said his name was Bill. Before he knew it, she was gone. But she remained in his heart and mind. She started something he couldn't stop. And this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to make this a longer story and see where it goes. Please leave some feedback so that i can know what to do next or if i should continue writing this. Criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading ^.^

She couldn't stop thinking about him. She played it cool when she went up to him in the library, but there were a million butterflies in her stomach and even more questions in her mind and heart. She saw him many times staring at her, considering the fact that they were both in the same law class. But she never paid attention to that. Not until now. Not until she saw those crystal blue eyes perfectly reflecting the sunlight that snuck through the windows of the library. Or was it something other than the sunlight that she saw in his eyes? She heared many things about him, almost all negative. She's been told that he is a player, that he can't commit. She heard people complaining about his arrogance. She herself saw how inconsiderate and rude he sometimes was to others. This is why she avoided him, even though she noticed him long ago.

 

But those few minutes in the library brought confusion to her mind. He wasn't anything like she expected him to be. He even stuttered saying his own name. He was almost kind to her and she felt safe and comfortable with him almost instantly. It was unusual for her to feel this kind of connection with someone so quickly. And then she left so suddenly. Left him speechless in the middle of the building. But she didn't know what else to do. Those feelings made her head spin. What was this? Why was she thinking about him? She shouldn't. He was trouble. Very good looking trouble, but still trouble.

 

She couldn't really name the emotions she felt towards him. All she knew was that he did something to her. He was so mysterious and she knew in her heart that he was more than what his reputation said about him. As confused as she was, she decided it was time to know the real Bill Clinton. Yet she hesitated. What if he wasn't interested in her? One particular thought struck her and she couldn't get it out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. She thought about love at first sight. How ridiculous that sounded to her. This could not be love. What was she thinking? Things like this only happen in movies and not in real life. She didn't even know the guy, yet alone feel love. No, that was impossible. She didn't even want a relationship.

 

But still her heart knew better, even though her mind didn't want to listen or to accept what was happening. One thing she knew for sure. She wanted to know who Bill was. She was intrigued by him and that's all it was. Curiosity. At least that's what she kept telling herself.


End file.
